


Fictober 2018

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Similar to Inktober, Fictober is a 31 days challenge for fanfiction writers to write and publish a story everyday for the month of October (Fanlore Wiki entry: Fictober).





	Fictober 2018

Fictober 2018! I'll be doing my best to write something for every prompt on the list, but I can tell you right now that it won't be one-a-day. For one thing, it's already October 5 as I post this master list... XD 

The fandoms involved will probably grow, but the first to present themselves for work (er. so to speak) were Stiles and Derek, so... we are apparently starting with Teen Wolf. 

Updated 11/9/2018 - This has apparently turned into the Stiles Stilinski hour. I don't know why I thought I would write anything else, but there you go. Maybe there'll be something else by the time I'm done, but at the rate we're going... I doubt it.

Additional disclaimers added as necessary throughout the month. 

Teen Wolf Disclaimer: I stopped watching after season 3b because I got very angry with several aspects of the way the show was being run. You'll not find any character that appears after that point in any of these fics, and definitely nothing canon compliant. Most of my stuff tends to AU anyway, so it shouldn't matter, but I feel it only fair to note the situation. 

Edit 11/4/2018: I apologize for 2 things: 1) that I didn't finish this in October as I'd planned. Mental health is a bitch. 2) that I'm shifting the format of this. I decided I wanted this as a series instead of as chapters. Mea culpa.

Master List 

1\. [“Can you feel this?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524290) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles & Derek (can be seen as pre-Derek/Stiles)  
2\. [“People like you have no imagination.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524302) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles with a side of other characters.  
3\. [“How can I trust you?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524311) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles & Scott with a good round ouch.  
4\. [Will that be all?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524350) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles being a bit introspective  
5\. [“Take what you need.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524368)\- Uh...kind of fandomless? Can be read as nearly any m/m pairing of your choice. DEFINITELY EXPLICIT.  
6\. [“I heard enough. This ends now.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524461) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski. BIG. FUCKING. OUCH. TW: Suicidal Ideation (mentions of someone contemplating it)  
7\. [“No worries, we still have time.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524626) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles and Derek and some magic, dealing with some weird wendigo-vampire-fae things  
8\. [“I know you do.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524788) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles and Derek, rimming, fingering, fucking, with some light bondage for flavor  
9\. ["You Shouldn't Have Come Here"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543019) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles and Derek and a rescue mission  
10\. [“You think this troubles me?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543079) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles and Derek...Stiles is cooking and Derek is annoyed by it.  
11\. [“But I will never forget!”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543094) \- Teen Wolf, absolute absurdity during a pack movie night  
12\. [“Who could do this?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544039) \- Teen Wolf, Scott and Isaac vs. a Rubik's cube  
13 [“Try harder, next time.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547159) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles gets in a car accident  
14\. [“Some people call this wisdom.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551038) \- Teen Wolf, all dialogue mini golfing...  
15\. [“I thought you had forgotten.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556651%22) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles & Derek, domestic fluff  
16\. [“This is gonna be so much fun!”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560182) \- Teen Wolf, whole ensemble plays paintball  
17\. [“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561862) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles & Lydia discuss some things  
18\. [“You should have seen it.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566080) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles wishes on a star  
19\. [“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572410) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles and Peter wait.  
20\. [“I hope you have a speech prepared.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572425) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles gets injured  
21\. [“Impressive, truly.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572563) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles and Lydia and research  
22\. [“I know how you love to play games.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628015) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles and Peter, consensual torture. HEED THE WARNINGS.  
23\. [“You knows this, you know this to be true.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642706) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles is magical and Deaton is a troll  
24\. [“Go forward, do not stray.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644098) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles is caught.  
25\. [“But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644266) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles gets philosophical  
26\. [“I felt it. You know what I mean.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653550) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles/Lydia/Derek are a polyamorous trio, and Lydia is pregnant. The baby moves.  
27\. [“At least it can’t get any worse.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676239) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles is kind of tired of being bait.  
28\. [“Do we really have to do this again?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687189) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles is just really fucking done.  
29\. [“This is not new, it only feels like it.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753765) \- Teen Wolf, Stiles gets amnesia  
“Remember, you have to remember.”  
“I’ve waited so long for this.”


End file.
